extraterrestrialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gallaxhar
Gallaxhar is an evil overlord originating from an unspecified species from an planet which he failed to mention the name of to anybody in Earth's general vicinity. He claimed to have suffered several traumatic experiences during his youth, which is the cause of him being driven to destroy his own civilization and proceed to rebuild it on another planet in his own image. Upon discovering Earth, he chose it as a suitable home. He was capable of breathing a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere of the exact composition of Earth, indicating that he would not likely need to "terraform" the planet to overtake it. He was obsessed with a mineral or element known as Quantonium, which he used to power his immense cloning facility. These clones as well as immense robot probe-transports are his main lines off offense, although his starship is also capable of a very powerful homing attack, and also utilizes a tractor beam technology, as is commonly seen in starships. Gallaxharian clones are apparently quite unobservant, as they do not notice monsters dressed up in their clothing minus one, whom they believe is simply a defective clone which they order to be incinerated and thereby disposed of. He and all known copies of himself were destroyed when his starship self-destructed, thanks to several of Earth's residential monsters hot-wiring the ship's power core. Because of this, his entire species is now presumably extinct. Personality Gallaxhar is truly egocentric, intelligent, manipulative and domineering. He is portrayed as the ruthless, oppressive, and totalitarian dictator. Sometimes, Gallaxhar can get into arguments with the Computer. One of his most unmerciful and objectionable plans is when he tries to eliminate all life on Earth in order to repopulate it. Gallery Gallaxhar.jpg|"I will retrieve the quantonium myself, even if I have to rip it out of her body one cell at at time!" Gallaxhar threatening Susan.jpg|"If you wanted to stop me, you should've done it when you possessed the Quantonium. Now your nothing!!" Gallaxhar threatening Susan.png|Gallaxhar threatening Susan. Gallaxhar's Crazy Eyes.jpg|Gallaxhar's crazy eyes. Gallaxhar vs. Susan.jpg|Gallaxhar taunting Susan. Gallaxhar's Defeat.jpg|Gallaxhar begging for mercy. Gallaxhar 1.jpg|Let the birth of my new planet now called... Gallaxhar's... planet begin! Gallaxhar 1.png Gallaxhar's poster.png|Gallaxhar's poster. Gallaxhar's Dead.jpg|Gallaxhar accepting his coming death. Gallaxhar's Ship Destroyed.png|Gallaxhar killed in the explosion of his ship. Notes * While his homeplanet is (presumably) shown at the beginning of the movie, it is not given an official name. He does mention the "High Senate of Maxilon" in a novelisation of the film, however. * Not all of Gallaxhar's species are evil. He states in the movie that there were many innocents on his planet before it was destroyed, and in the novelisation goes on to reveal that he was considered a lunatic and psychopath by his people, and may have been found guilty of high treason. * It is possible that he was always called Gallaxhar and had a different name before. * Gallaxhar has the highest body count out of any DreamWorks villain, since he obliterated an entire planet and used a giant robot that possibly killed thousands. Category:Monsters vs. Aliens Universe Category:Characters Category:Fictional Aliens Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Animated Aliens Category:Movie Aliens Category:2009 Debuts Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Aggressive Aliens Category:Presumably Deceased Characters Category:Genderless Aliens